luckylukefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κατάλογος ιστοριών Λούκυ Λουκ
1. Ο ληστής με το ένα χέρι (Le Bandit manchot (The One-Armed Bandit)) *thumb2. Με τη θυλιά στο λαιμό (La Corde du pendu (The Rope of the Hanged)) *3. Ντάλτον Σίτυ (Dalton City) *4. Η θεραπεία των Ντάλτον (La Guérison des Dalton (The Daltons' Cure)) *5. Ο Ελαφροχέρης (Fingers) *6. Καλάμιτυ Tζέιν (Calamity Jane) *7. Μαμά Ντάλτον (Ma Dalton) *8. Το καραβάνι (La Caravane (The Wagon Train)) *9. Επικίνδυνη αποστολή (L'Escorte (The Escort)) *10. Η άμαξα (La Diligence (The Stagecoach)) *11. Οι Ντάλτον στα χιόνια (Les Dalton dans le blizzard (The Daltons in the Blizzard)) *thumb12. Ο δικαστής (Le Juge (The Judge)) *13. Σάρα Μπερνάρ (Sarah Bernhardt) *14. Μαύροι λόφοι (Les Collines noires (The Black Hills)) *15. Νταίηζυ Τάουν (Daisy Town) *16. Τηγανίτες για τους Ντάλτον (Tortillas pour les Dalton, (Tortillas for the Daltons)) *17. Νταίηλυ σταρ (Le Daily Star (The Daily Star)) *18. Το τρυφερό πόδι (Le Pied-tendre (The Tenderfoot)) *19. Σύρματα στα λιβάδια (Des barbelés sur la prairie (Barbed Wire on the Prairie))right *20. Τσέσσε Τζαίημς (Jesse James) *21. Μπίλυ ο τρομερός (Billy the Kid) *22. Ο θησαυρός των Ντάλτον (Le Magot des Dalton (The Daltons' Loot)) *23. Κάνυον απάτσι (Canyon Apache (Apache Canyon)) *24. Στη σκιά των Ντέρικ (À l'ombre des derricks (In the Shadow of the Derricks)) *25. Η απόδραση των Ντάλτον (L'Évasion des Dalton (The Daltons Escape)) *26. Η μνηστή του Λούκυ Λουκ (La Fiancée de Lucky Luke (Lucky Luke's Fiancee)) *27. Ο λευκός ιππότης (Le Cavalier blanc (The Dashing White Cowboy)) *28. Το σύρμα που τραγουδάει (Le Fil qui chante (The Singing Wire)) *29. Η μπαλάντα των Ντάλτον (La Ballade des Dalton (The Daltons' Ballad)) *30. Η κούρσα του Μισσισιπή (En remontant le Mississippi (Travelling Up The Mississippi)) *31. Οι Ντάλτον στους ινδιάνους (Les Dalton courent toujours (The Daltons Always On The Run)) *32. Αντιμέτωπος με τον Πατ Πόκερ (Lucky Luke contre Pat Poker (Lucky Luke versus Pat Poker)) *33. Η εξαγορά των Ντάλτον (Les Dalton se rachètent (The Daltons Redeem Themselves)) *34. Το 20ο σύνταγμα ιππικού (Le Vingtième de cavalerie (The 20th of the Cavalry)) *35. Ο αυτοκράτωρ Σμιθ (L'Empereur Smith (Emperor Smith)) *36. Η κληρονομιά του Ραντανπλάν (L'Héritage de Rantanplan (Rantanplan's Inheritance)) *thumb|183px37. Ο μεγάλος δούκας (Le Grand Duc (The Grand Duke)) *38. Νιτρογλυκερίνη (Nitroglycérine) *39. Το κοράκι (Chasseur de primes (The Bounty Hunter)) *40. Το σιδερένιο άλογο (Des rails sur la Prairie (Rails on the Prairie)) *41. Το καταραμένο ράντσο (Le Ranch maudit (The Cursed Ranch)) *42. Προς την Οκλαχόμα (Ruée sur l'Oklahoma (The Oklahoma Run)) *43. Στα ίχνη των Ντάλτον (Sur la piste des Dalton (On the Daltons' Trail)) *44. Συναγερμός στους γαλαζοπόδαρους (Alerte aux Pieds Bleus (Beware of the Bluefoots)) *45. Φιλ Ντέφερ "ο θεριστής" (Lucky Luke contre Phil Defer (Phil Defer a French play on Fil de Fer - Iron Wire)) *46. Εναντίον Τζος Τζέημον (Lucky Luke contre Joss Jamon (Lucky Luke versus Joss Jamon)) *47. Η πόλη φάντασμα (La Ville fantôme (Ghost Town)) *48. Οι αντίπαλοι (Les Rivaux de Painful Gulch (The Rivals of Painful Gulch)) *49. Το άλλοθι (L'Alibi (The Alibi)) *50. Οι παράνομοι (Hors-la-loi (Outlaw)) *51. Το τσίρκο (Western Circus) *52. Πόνυ εξπρές (Le Pony Express) *53. Το ελιξήριο (L'Élixir du Dr Doxey (Dr Doxey's Elixir)) *54. Τα ξαδέρφια των Ντάλτον (Les Cousins Dalton (The Dalton Cousins)) *55. Επικίνδυνο πέρασμα (7 histoires complètes - série 1 (7 Full Stories - Series 1)) *thumb56. Κίτρινος πυρετός (La Mine d'or de Dick Digger (Dick Digger's Gold Mine)) *57. Ροντέο (Rodéo) *58. Η αμνησία των Ντάλτον (L'Amnésie des Dalton (The Daltons' Amnesia)) *59. Κυνήγι φαντασμάτων (Chasse aux fantômes (Ghosthunt)) *60. Αριζόνα (Arizona) *61. Η επιστροφή του Τζόε η σκανδάλη (Sous le ciel de l'Ouest (Under the Western Sky)) *62. Οι Ντάλτον σε γάμο (Les Dalton à la noce (The Daltons at a Wedding)) *63. Η γέφυρα του Μισσισιπή (Le Pont sur le Mississippi (Bridge Over The Mississippi)) *64. Μπελ σταρ (Belle Star) *65. Κλοντάικ (Le Klondike (The Klondike)) *66. Ένας σεΐχης στο Φαρ-Oυέστ (Un Cheik Au Far West) *67. Παντρεύεται ο Λούκυ; (Lucky Luke Se Marie!?) *68. O.K. Κοράλ (O.K. Corral) *69. Ο Μακ στους Ινδιάνους (Mac Chez Les Indiens) *70. Μαρσέλ Ντάλτον (Marcel Dalton) *71. Ο μπόμπιρας Λούκυ (Kid Lucky) *72. Οκλαχομα Τζιμ (Oklahoma Jim) *73. Ο προφήτης ( Le Prophète(The Prophet)) *74. Ο ζωγράφος ( L'Artiste peintre (The Painter)) *75. Ο θρύλος της Δύσης (La Légende de l'Ouest (The Legend Of The West)) *76. Η ωραία Προβένς (La Belle Province (The Beautiful Province)) *77. Οι Ντάλτον στην Κρεμάλα (La Corde au cou (The Noose)) *78. Ο άνθρωπος από την Ουάσινγκτον (L'Homme de Washington (The man from Washington)) * 79. Λουκυ Λουκ εναντιον Πινκερτον ΑΚΥΛΟΦΟΡΗΤΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΕΛΛΑΔA * Κατηγορία:Ντοσιέ Κατηγορία:Άρθρα Κατηγορία:ΛΟΥΚΥ ΛΟΥΚ wiki Κατηγορία:Λούκυ Λουκ σύμπαν